youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
AntVenom
Taylor Harris (born: ), better known online as AntVenom, is an American Minecraft commentator noted for his victory of the first three Minecraft Survival Games. He originally ran a Runescape series, which contained comedic skits based on the game, and later got into Minecraft. His most known series is a series titled Hunt for the Golden Apple, a Minecraft series in which he tries to find a Golden Apple in a Dungeon. He is also well known for a series titled Aether Mod Adventure, a series in which he plays with the Aether mod for Minecraft. He also did a series titled The Aether II, a series in which he plays with the mod's newly revamped 2.0 stage. He is also well known for a Survival Games series he made with xRpMx13. AntVenom used to date Grailmore, stated via Twitter https://twitter.com/AntVenom.On Twitter, Ant stated that Grailmore and Ant went their separate ways. Like how SkyDoesMinecraft has a hatred of squids, he has a hatred for cows. AntVenom is known for his PvP and parkour skills. AntVenom has also appeared as a character in HappyHour's animated series "Minecraft: The N00b Adventures" in which he plays himself. The scripts for his videos are written by Michaelmcchill Minecraft Seed Showcase Minecraft Seed Showcase was a series in which AntVenom showed off World Generation Seeds in Minecraft that he found or were suggested to him. In the video he shows off the uniqueness of the generated level, such as picturesque villages or networks of abandoned mineshafts, located close to the original spawnpoint of the map. Strange rock formations or cliffs are also part of the showcase. Mod Reviews AntVenom is also famous for his countless Minecraft mod reviews, where he picked a usually relatively new mod, and told about its features and implementations. Most of the time, the mods that he reviews are not (yet) popular, but have potential to become something amazing. Survival Games On April 17, 2012, AntVenom published his POV of Survival Games hosted by Machinima Realm. Final Battle: Antvenom vs. CaptainSparklez On May 16, 2012, AntVenom published his POV of Survival Games 2 hosted by Machinima Realm. Final Battle: AntVenom vs. PaulSoaresJr On August 7, 2012, AntVenom published his POV of Survival Games 3 hosted by Machinima Realm. In this Survival Games, AntVenom is part of a team, known as The Ninjas in Lemon Trousers. Team: CavemanFilms and Skitscape Final Battle: AntVenom vs. ImmortalHD AntVenom chose not to participate in Survival Games 4, but he hosted. After the Survival Games 4, there was an exhibition round, he did participate in that. Exhibition Round Final Battle: AntVenom vs.Docm77 AntVenom did compete but did not record Survival Games 5. On April 26, 2013 AntVenom published his POV of Survival Games 6. AntVenom placed in 5th place. Final Battle: CavemanFilms vs. MC_Finest_Max AntVenom now plays Survival Games with xRpMx13, SkitScape,and usually solo. He also plays in occasional YouTuber events. YouTube Channel AntVenom hosts his own videos on his YouTube channel. AntVenom explained his life of YouTube in this video to celebrate 1,000,000 subscribers on January 17, 2013. He has had 5 total YouTube channels. First Channel : ptch0t Mainly Line Rider videos. Second Channel : protothps A Runescape channel where he went under the name of Ant1Venom. Third Channel : AntiVenom The channel AntVenom made when he decided to get professional. He mainly did Runescape skits on this before later decideing to do Minecraft on this and do Runescape skits on a new channel, AntVenom, but then closed this channel due to not wanting to split his viewers between the channels. Fourth Channel : AntVenom This is AntVenom's current channel where he posts videos regularly. Fifth Channel : AntVenom2 This is AntVenom's current second channel which he had made to post games other than Minecraft but now he doesn't use it. List Of Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: January 15, 2013 *2 million subscribers: October 2, 2013 *3 million subscribers: August 27, 2019 'This page was made on June 22, 2012 by Teenkar. ' Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers